If Edward didn't love her
by girlygirl02621
Summary: What would happen if Edward never loved Bella the way he did in the books? This is my first fanfic. R&R!
1. New Day

Sun was in my eyes, That's

when I figured it was day. A beautiful day.I heard Charlie's voice telling me to go fishing with him.

"It's okay Charlie I think i'm just going to stay here." I told him as i walked down the stairs.

"C'mon Bella, you never go fishing with me just this once?" Charlie pleaded. I waited, thinking.

"Fine, but just this once."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Charlie said as he kissed my forehead and told me to get dressed. As i was told i went upstairs, changed into my ugliest clothes, and brushed my teeth. When I went downstairs Charlie already had is jacket on and ready to go. When he saw me he looked confused.

"Bella, why did you put on such hideous clothing?"He asked.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Sorry Bells, but can you please go change."

"Charlie, i put this on 'cause if I fall in the lake then do you want me to ruin my clothes?"

"Fine, but i'm telling you you're gonna look like a fool."

"Again thanks for the compliment." I said as I rolled my eyes. Before Charlie could say something Iwas already walking towards my truck.

"I guess we can go now" Charlie said when he saw how I walked out the door without saying anything. He was smiling when he got in the truck. I figured he was very happy that i was going fishing with him.

"Bella, do you still like that kid? Hmmm what was his name? Oh wasn't it like Edward or something?

"Edward, I don't remember anyone named Edward" Even though i did.

"Oh, that'sfine I just wanted to ask you something about him."

"Ya well no need to ask me it 'cause I don't know anyone with a name that starts with the letter E" I said very nervously that Charlie looked at me with confusion.


	2. Red hair

chapter 2

By the time we finished our confursation we were already at the lake.

"Well we're here Bells." Charlie said looking so happy.

"Yep, we're here. It's gonna be so much fun!" I said trying to look as happy as he did trying to hide my lies.

"Okay Bella, first things first. Go look in the woods and find some worms."

"Worms! Are you kidding me!"

"Ya. What's so wrong about worms?"

"Well they're discusting!" I shouted. Then Charlie looked at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Thank you Bella."

"Wait a second." I said with confusion. "Where is the woods, i don't see any trees for miles. It's just water."

"Bella, you have to walk far. This is the best part about fishing. You get to go in the woods and find the miracle of nature."

"Well not so miracle to me."

"Bella, please just go?" I knew i couldn't say no to him so i said what i had to say.

"Fine. How far are the woods." Charlie pointed to the mountains. I looked up with surprise.

"You want me to walk that far? Charlie, you know i have trouble walking."

"Bella, just do as i say." Grrrrr. I hate when he does that, acting like a dad. I started walking towards the mountains before i could say anything else that would dissapoint Charlie. Five thousand trips, and scracthes all over i was at the woods in an hour.

"Bella! You Come Here This Instint" said a voice comeing from miles away.

"Charlie, was that you?"

"What. Charlie, who you calling Charlie?" said the voice again.

"Who-oo-o are you?" i said very terrifyed.

"Don't you know?" Then suddenly a wisp of cold air came running past me.

"Who did that?" I yelled.

"It's me" There was the voice again, calling to me. Then I remembered i heard that same voice 2 years back, back when i was 16. It was Edward.

"Edward?"

"Of course who else would it be." Another wisp of cold air came and i knew it wasn't wind. Then Edward was by my side.

"Hello Bella." He told me.

"Hello Edward."

"Where have you been all my life Bella."

"At home waiting for you." Then he laughed the laugh i always loved.

"No need to wait 'cause i'm never coming back. Never Bella. NEVER!"

"Why? You said you loved me."

"Back in the days i did, now, no heart from me to you."

"Then why did you come here you live in Alaska?"

"Victoria, Bella. Victoria is coming."

"But why would you protect me if you didn't love me?" He didn't say anything, he just looked into the trees.

"Shit Bella. Shit, shit shit."

"What, what's wrong?'

"Victoria is coming right know. Hop on my back." I just stood there, looking at him. "Damit Bella hurry up."

"What about Charlie?" I asked him.

"Victoria doesn't want Charlie. She wants you." Edward told me.

"Fine." I hoped on his back and he started running. Then Edward stopped so suddenly i flew from his back, and landed on the ground. I opened my eyes and Edwared was gone. I tryed to stand up, but i coudn't. I was injured so badly I couldn't anything, but my eyes and lips. Then another cold air flew by me. It was so fast i couldn't see who it was. Then someone walked in front of me. Someone with red hair.

"Victoria" i said quietly to myself.


	3. Carlisle

Chapter 3

"What did you say sweetie?" Victoria said. Then she laughed. "Are you scared? Oh know need to be scared. It's just me, the one who wants to kill you. Know need to be scared."

"Ummm" I didn't know what to say.

"Get up honey" Victoria said.

"I can't" I told her.

"And why not?" She said.

"I-II-I fell."

"Even better." Then she laughed again. She picked me up, and placed me upright. I fell back down. "oh you poor thing can't even stand."

"What do you want from me?" I finally had the urge to talk to her.

"Oh you know what i want from you. REVENGE!" "Your mate kills my mates, then i kill his."

"Well you can't kill me!"

"And why is that?"

"Edward isn't my mate anymore."

"Oh you poor thing you know he still loves you."

"Then why did he throw me to the ground?" I yelled at her. By then i heard Charlie's voice calling my name.

"Oh look at that your dad is calling you." Then she ran away. Then i saw charlie running to me.

"Bells, what happened?" I coudn't tell him the truth.

"Ummm, I was looking for worms, and a strong wind came and pushed me to the ground." I really hope he beleives me. He looked at me in confusion.

"Bella if you're ok then stand up." I stood up and fell to the ground.

"Okay Bells, we need to take you to the hospital."

"It's okay i'm fine." I told him even though he didn't beleive me. Charlie picked me up and ran to the beach. It took about an hour before we arrived at the hosspital. When we got to the check out counter the nurse said my doctor was Carlisle. I was really confused because i thought they all lived in Alaska. After Charlie was done talking to the nurse they put me in a wheel chair, and Carlisle pushed me into a room.

"I thought you live in Alaska?" I asked Carlisle when he put me on the bed.

"We came back because of Victoria." Carlisle said and that's when Edward walked in.


	4. the hospital

**chapter 4**

**"What are you doing here?" I ask Edward. Right when i said that he left.**

**"What did he want?" I ask Carlisle.**

**"He doesnt want to see you." Carlisle tells me.**

**"Oh" I tell him. **

**"Bella, you need some rest. Maybe you should fall asleep and i'll fix you up tommarrow. Okay?"**

**"Sure, whatever." And thats when i fall asleep. The next moring i hear Edward talking to Carlisle. I close my eyes and listen to what they're saying.**

**"Now why don't you like Bella?" I hear Carlisle ask Edward.**

**"Cause she's a -." That's when Edward stop talking. I knew what he was gonna say.**

**"You think she's a female dog?" Carlisle asks while he chuckles.**

**"Oh you know what i mean." Edward says.**

**"I'm telling you Edward, you should like Bella."**

**"And why do you want me to do that?" Edward asks.**

**"Because she's a good kid." That's when i smile.**

**Edward see's me smiling and leaves the room. Before he's out the door he says, "Bella's awake." **

**Carlisle looks at me and see's i have my eyes open.**

**"Well look who just listened to our conversation." Carlisle tells me and points to me.**

**"Sorry." I tell him.**

**"Okay let's get to work. First, i need to check all the broken bones you have." He tells me.**

**He pushes me into a wheelchair and drives to the X-ray room and checks my x-ray.**

**"Looks like five ribs, one leg, two arms, and your foot." Carlisle tells me. I look very shocked when he tells me all that. He sees my expresion and takes me back to my room.**

**"Bella we need to wrap your bones in a cast so i'm going to do your arms first." **

**"That's okay." I tell him. Good thing was wearing a short sleeve shirt and i didnt have to take my shirt off. I wasn't wearing a bra. Anyway Carlisle is a doctor, but it would be wierd.**

**He wrapped my arms in casts. Then He wraps my leg and foot in bandages. Of Course he helped me or else i would fall. DUH!**

**Then Carlisle starts wrapping my ribs. Then Edward walk in. WHY DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT! Before he could say anything he leaves the room. I swear i heard him laugh. **


	5. Onions

**chapter 5**

2 MONTHES LATER

I was walking down the streets of Forks. I really never thought about him until now. I loved his voice. I just had to face that he doesnt love me anymore. I could still here him saying "Bella you make me so mad!" and "I love you Bella." I cant here that last one anymore, but i can still here him say the first one.

I was almost home when i heard a familiar voice. I saw someone running in the woods. Someone with red hair. It was Victoria. Of course. She's here to kill me isn't she? I try to run home as fast as i can, then someone stops me. Victoria.

"Hello Bella." She tells me.

"He-ll-o." I tell her.

"Where's Charlie?" she asks.

"Not here." I tell her.

"Perfect." She says. Victoria opens the door and leads me into the house. Right when i turn around she has a knife.

"Why do you have that?"

"It's never too late to eat onions." Victoria scowled.

"Okay then." I go sit on the couch and watch Victoria chop onions. Well that's wierd. I never knew we had onions. I'm reading a magazine when Victoria comes.

"Hello." She says.

"Hi. What's with the onions?" I ask her. She puts them to my face and my eyes get watery. I can't even see a thing!

That's when it happens Victoria, kills me.


End file.
